


Fears

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  What is Gibbs afraid of? <br/>Disclaimer: Not associated with any of this, but it’d sure help with the money situation if I was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

"He's Gibbs," Abby said, "he's not afraid of anything!"

"Everyone's afraid of something," Tony scoffed. 

"Oh, really?" Kate gave him a look. "What are you afraid of, grey hairs?"

Tony pouted in response. "I am not afraid of grey hairs." 

"Because you pluck them out every morning, right?" Kate smirked, folding her arms. 

"Good one, Kate," Abby said, grinning in solidarity. "But we're talking about Gibbs." Her smile slid into a frown. "I mean, I don't see him being frightened of anything. Not even killer clowns." 

"Like McGiggle?" It was Tony's turn to smirk, having heard of Abby and Tim's last 'date'. 

"Leave McGee out of it, Tony," Kate said.

"Oh, we have to leave the precious probey out, but it's pick on Tony day?" He glared at Kate. 

"Well, yeah. I like Tim more than I like you." 

"Guys, we're getting off track again!" Abby whined. 

"You're all going to get a boot up the ass if you don't get back on track right now," Gibbs' voice floated into the bullpen as he strode around the corner, paper cup of coffee in hand. As he watched them scatter, he smirked. "And what scares me the most is the loss of _coffee_ , Abs." 

"Coffee!" she chirped as she darted for the elevator, "got it!" And she paused, turning around, her eyes wide. "I suppose you mean regular rather than decaff?" 

"Go, Abs!" 

"Going!" She hit the button on the wall, ducking into the lift car when the doors opened. 

Gibbs sat in his chair, giving Tony and Kate a glare. "Well?" 

"Uh, I personally don't think you're scared of anything, Boss, and it's all Kate's and Abby's fault." 

Kate glared at Tony, her mouth opening for her own riposte. Gibbs raised his hand, effectively cutting her off. "I meant what I said. Coffee. Gone. Greatest fear. Now, can we get back to work?" 

The way they turned to made him smirk. He didn't have to ask what their fears might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _NCIS, Team, the team tries to figure out what Gibbs is afraid of_


End file.
